Smile for Me
by Vowen17
Summary: A series of snippets from the lives and the romance of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Fluffy Slashness!
1. Lab Coffee

For Killer Midget! Hoping it'll get me back in the fic mood!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Smile for me**

"You know, you're working too hard- again."

A screwdriver clattered to the floor as Tony spun around on his swivel chair.

"The fu- Steve seriously."

Steve Rogers stood by the door of Tony's lab, holding two mismatched mugs of something steaming. His cream shirt stretched across his muscle-broadened shoulders. Well-fitting jogging bottoms hung down and pooled around his bare feet.

"Sorry. I assumed that you'd heard the door."

"Well, clearly not. I swear you'll be the death of me. You'll give me an arc-attack or something."

"Very amusing."

Steve moved forward and placed a tall, slim black mug on the desk.

"I figured you'd need a bit of geeing up. It's coffee, just how you like it."

"Geeing?" Tony replied. The corner of his mouth was raised so high it pushed up his eyebrow. "I never need _geeing_. You of all people should know that."

A gentle pink began to creep up the Captain's neck. He politely cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I simply meant that I thought you'd want a pick me up," Steve mumbled from behind his chipped, faded mug, "what with all these late nights."

Tony had been about to yawn, but stifled it quickly.

"Oh Stevie, you worry too much. I'm good, you know, Man of Iron and all."

"Man of Iron you may be, but you are still a man, and you need to remember that."

"I've done hell of a lot worse and survived. I'm good, I promise." Tony had wrapped his hand around Steve's thigh and gently pulled him closer. The blonde delicately propped his bottom on the work desk and blew across the top of his mug. One pale, strong hand slithered down his thigh to rest on Tony's wrist.

"I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard. Training, meetings, company stuff in the day, then up all hours of the night in here. I do worry."

Chestnut eyes met azure with a small sigh.

"I know you do, but there's no need. I'm ok, and if I wasn't then you'd be the one I would tell."

Steve's pointed tongue darted out to dampen his lips.

"Would I be?"

Tony gently pulled his arm down to squeeze the blonde's hand.

"Of course you would," he said, leaning forward and stretching his neck towards Steve's face, "now give us a kiss." Steve didn't move.

"You promise, you swear, that if anything were wrong, or you were having any sort of trouble, you would tell me?"

"Yes," he replied through a smirk, though his gaze never faltered from Steve's. "I promise."

The corners of Steve's sparkling eyes crinkled as he flashed his partner his best smile. Not the grimace for the cameras, or the grin for the fans in the street. Not even the smirk for the rest of the Avengers, but Tony's smile. The one reserved just for him in their most intimate moments. The smile that showed Tony he was loved; the smile that he lived for.

"Now I thought I told you to give me a kiss."

Steve placed his mug on the table and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, spinning him around to face him. Awkwardly he bent down to look him in the eye before placing a small, gentle kiss on his lips. Tony's hands crept up to entwine blonde hair as Steve attempted to pull away. Tony kissed Steve with more firmness than the first, not allowing the kiss to simply dance over their lips; intimately saying what he never could in words. As Steve straightened up Tony felt a minor stab of irritation, like when someone starts speaking before you have finished your sentence. But looking into his glowing face, he knew that Steve understood, and smiled.

"So, does this mean you'll stop having JARVIS check up on me?"

Shock flashed across the Captain's face just before it turned a dusky shade of pink.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Tony flashed him his orthodonticly-enhanced smile.

"Honey, if you want to spy on an amazingly talented engineering and computer buff, don't do it with computers. It's never going to end well for you."

"But how...?"

"Remember we had that conversation about deleting browsing history?"

Steve coughed nervously.

"I see where you're going with this."

"Don't try to use my technology against me retro-boy."

Steve's cheeks flushed darker at this.

"I only wanted to see if you were alright!"

"I know. Though it does give me a brilliant idea for when you're in the shower."

"Oh Tony! I'm going to watch some television. Drink that before it goes cold."

Steve grabbed his mug and started walking away.

"And don't stay up too late!"

Tony picked up his mug.

"Don't wait up!"

Steve was already stepping through the door.

"I will!"

Tony stared at where his lover had just been and smiled into his mug.


	2. Bedroom Coffee

**I know, I'm hopeless at updating. But thank you for all the favourites and follows I've had on my one chapter! Makes me feel super special. ^_^ So, I'm aware that I haven't done anything in ages so I wanted to post this, with a promise of a much longer chapter coming up. It is already written in my head, so it should be translated to computer soon. Should!**

* * *

"Tony, where's my mug?"

Steve stood by the door, the muscles constricted as he leant against it. His pale eyebrows were pushed together and his nostrils flared; totally adorably of course. Tony blearily peeked out from his cocoon of duvet at his lover. Plaid boxer shorts were all that covered his dignity, which he only barely retained with his kitten shaped slippers. His blonde bangs flopped over his face and stuck up in odd places, and the creases of the pillow's case were engraved onto his otherwise flawless cheek. However, Tony knew this was not the time to laugh and go gooey. Steve with flared nostrils was no laughing matter.

"Sorry Sweetie?"

"My mug! It isn't by the sink, where I'd left it. Where did you move it?"

Groggy irritation stabbed in Tony's chest, only to quickly dissipate. Steve could be such a drama queen at times, but it's one of the things Tony found most endearing. It did mean however that the coffee-cuddle-wakeup session that he'd planned was quickly drifting away.

"Which one my love? You're striped one?"

"No Tony, MY mug. The green one that I use all the time? ALL the time."

Tony sighed. One of the things about Steve was his protectiveness for his things. It's not that Steve was unkind, he would share absolutely everything he had, minus a few items: his razor, his dressing gown, and his mug. Tony blamed the army for it, but that didn't help with the princess stood in front of him. And he really had no idea where it was, nor did he care.

"I haven't moved it Doodle Bug, and I can't remember seeing it. Can't you just use a different one?" An irritated pout formed on Steve's face, "only so I can get you back here quicker." Tony patted the place where about three minutes previously Steve had been lying, pressed against Tony. Steve dropped his head a fraction of an inch. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let Tony know he was winning this.

"But I like my mug," he mumbled more to the floor than Tony.

"I'll help you look for it in a bit. Just… coffee cuddles?"

He could see Steve's pout slide into a grin. That got him, and Tony hadn't even had to get out of bed.

"Oh fine, I'll go make the coffee now. In a strange mug."

He turned and walked away, only to reveal the cast of an arc reactor between his shoulder blades. Tony giggled to himself as he adjusted the duvet. A few seconds passed of happy silence. Tony loved these moments, the moments of quiet, unchallenged bliss. He held them dear. An annoyed cry echoed from the kitchen.

"Oh Hell."

"What's up?" Tony shouted in. The sound of slipper shuffling grew louder as Steve made his way to the door. He poked his head around the frame, a pale pink creeping across his cheeks from his temples. In his hand he held up a dark green mug.

"Opps. Sorry Tony."

Tony grinned and rolled his eyes at an apologetically grinning Steve.


End file.
